


let's play a love game

by echokomfloukru



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hook-Up, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru





	let's play a love game

“Ugh. Love sucks.”

Livia tips the champagne glass towards her lips, sighing as the liquid runs harshly down her throat. It taste as bitter than she feels.

A soft chuckle alerts her to the presence next to her.

“Couldn't agree more.”

Brown hair and pretty blue eyes. Not bad.

“I'm Livia, the bride's cousin.”

She holds her hand out, all prim and proper like her spiteful aunt taught her to be.

He smiles and Livia literally feels her knees go weak for a second.

“Nice to meet you. I'm the bride's ex-fiancée.”

She slows down and slowly brings her hand to her knee.

“Paris? I've heard about you.”

“Good things I hope.”

Well, not really. Her uncle wanted to marry off Juliet to the highest bidder. But, as always, you cannot tell a woman who or how to love.

But, she attempts a smile and nods, “Only the best.”

They go silent and Livia pretends to check her phone. 

“Dance with me?”

It's something of a question and command and if she wasn't a little drunk, she would've refused. 

Nevertheless, she takes his hand. She rest her head on the shoulder and his hand is gentle against her waist as they sway to the soft melody.

She isn't sure how long they stay like that; too wrapped up in each other.

He pulls back and looks at her with a dark glaze, “Want to get out of here?”

Livia frowns, putting her best face of offense, “Excuse me? What type of woman do you take me for?”

He freezes, mouth open in surprise. She breaks face, laughing loudly and Paris let's out a sigh of relief.

“Sure. Let's get out of here. I just need to grab my coat first.”

He nods and releases her. She pulls out her phone and sends a quick text to her sister-in-law.

_On a scale of one to done, how wrong would it be to hook up with your cousin's ex on her wedding day._

She turns off her phone before Isabella can respond and grabs her coat.

She meets back up with Paris at the entrance. 

“Ready to go?”

He nods and tosses his cigarette to the ground, stomping it out under his foot.

“Yeah, just this one thing.”

He pulls her to him, lowering his head to capture her mouth. Livia responds eagerly, leaning up to get a better angle. 

He breaks the kiss with a smile, ”There. Now I'm ready.”

She takes his hand and leads him to the car. She wakes up in the morning with three missed calls from Isabella, seven from Rosaline, and a dozen text that she'll respond to when she gets some food in her stomach.

“I enjoyed last night.”

She turns to look at the naked boy lying down next to her.

“I did too.”

His hand trails up her leg, “Wanna go again?”

Livia can't find it in herself to decline.


End file.
